Impiedad
by isibell09
Summary: Le dolía tanto verlo así, sumergido en una oscuridad profunda .Pues este no tenía salvación y toda compasión fue borrada de ese corazón que ha quedado tan vacío como un viejo cascaron. No quedaba nada de aquel joven, ni una gota de inocencia, ni una pizca de amor.


Argumento…

Le dolía tanto verlo así, sumergido en una oscuridad profunda .Pues este no tenía salvación y toda compasión fue borrada de ese corazón que ha quedado tan vacío como un viejo cascaron. No quedaba nada de aquel joven, ni una gota de inocencia, ni una pizca de amor.

Es mi primera historia publicada en esta página, actualmente ya he escrito dos libros. Uno publicado y el otro en proceso de publicación. (No me hagan caso soy muy fanfarrona, fue para un proyecto de la escuela xD). En fin no sean malos, acepto ideas y sugerencias.

IMPIEDAD

Me dolía todo el cuerpo, un dolor agudo en mi costado. Seguro que seria unas cuantas costillas rotas, pero ya no me importa nada. Lo que mas deseaba en esos momentos era morir ya que no me quedaban razones para seguir viviendo. Acostada en ese sucio piso que por la humedad podría decirse que se trataba de un calabozo subterráneo como los que utilizaba el antiguo sannin Orochimaru.

Ase tan solo horas había visto como mi preciado hogar era destruido. Mis amigos mi familia, todo desapareció delante de mis ojos. La guerra fue eminente, provocando la destrucción de Konoha. La hokage tras querer proteger su pueblo salió en combate pero esta al igual que muchos, no sobrevivió.

Aun no entendía por que ese miserable la mantenía con vida, por que no la mataba de una buena vez como lo hizo con todos sus amigos pero… sobre todo como hizo con naruto. Después de haber vencido a mi oponente quedando malherida, pude divisar desde mi posición la batalla que llevaba acabo naruto contra sasuke. Naruto iba en desventaja, pues tras su reciente pelea contra pein este quedo muy agotado con poco nivel de chakra. Como pude, llegué donde se estaba dando la batalla, viendo como mi ex compañero y mi primer amor atacaba a mi mejor amigo sin piedad. Tras darle una patada en el estomago a naruto, este salió disparado hacia unos cuanto metros.

Corrí hasta llegar a el, estaba boca abajo con una gran herida en el costado y unos cuantos moretones. Las lágrimas trataban de nublarme la vista pero las reprimir reprendiéndome mentalmente por que este no era el momento para mostrar debilidad. Me arrodille frente a el para así poder sanar esa herida que tenia en el costado por que su pulso estaba disminuyendo poco a poco y si no lo curaba ya tal vez también lo perdería a el. Eso me aterrorizo y me puse en marcha olvidando al pelinegro que observaba la situación indiferente pero por dentro sentía rabia. Coloco sus manos sobre la herida y rápidamente chakra de color verde comenzó a salir de estas. Estaba tan concentrada en su tarea que no se dio cuenta cuando sasuke se posiciono detrás suyo para después dejarle inconsciente tras un golpe en la nuca.

Horas después desperté tirada en este suelo mugriento, dándome cuenta que habían bloqueado mi chakra con un sello, por lo cual me encontraba muy debilidad añadiéndole eso las heridas que no había podido sanar ya que decidió sanar las de naruto primero, pero ya eso no importa ya que el bastardo me había dejado siquiera sanarlo bien por lo que mi querido amigo debía estar…muerto.

El chirrido de una puerta abriéndose me saco de mis pensamientos. Desde la oscura celda donde me encontraba frente a mi había una silueta de una persona. Poniéndome en guardia me arrastre hasta una de las esquinas apoyando mi espalda a la pared, pestañando varias veces para poder aclarar mi visión ya esta se encontraba un poco borrosa por el cansancio. Asustada por quien era esa persona pero por fuera me mostraba tranquila e indiferente.

-Te gusta tu nueva estadía _sakura?-_dijo esa voz que conocía perfectamente. Un escalofrió me recorrió la espalda calándome los huesos por el temor.

-por que me tienes aquí encerrada Uchiha?- dije demostrando valentía que en realidad no sentía.

Este camino un poco adentrándose a la celda envuelta en la oscuridad, pero gracias a una pequeña randilla que tenia esa habitación por la cual se colaba un pequeño rayito de luz de luna, pude visualizar la sonrisa torcida que adornaba el rostro del Uchiha.

-Pronto lo vas a descubrir...

Mi corazón comenzó a latir frenéticamente cuando las pisadas de sasuke resonaban mas cerca, hasta que se detuvo por un momento, entonces se agacho hasta quedar frente a mí. Con la misma sonrisa en la cara estiro uno de sus brazos para acariciarme la mejilla derecha. Ladee la cabeza huyendo de su contacto pero este fue inevitable. Estaba tan cerca de mi que pude sentir su respiración en el cuello erizándome todo el bello.

El miedo me recorrió por todo el cuerpo al sentir la lengua de sasuke en mi cuello. Esto estaba mal, muy mal. No puede ser que el Uchiha me haya traído para esto, no me cabe en la cabeza que me haya traído como prisionera para satisfacerlo sexualmente. No me cabe en la cabeza que ese chico que parecía huirle a al genero femenino como alma que lleva el diablo podría estar haciendo esto. Pero lo que no entiendo es por que me a traído precisamente a mi, habiendo tantas mujeres en esta vida que estarían dispuestas suplantar mi lugar, cuando éramos niños el no asía otra cosa que humillarme y rechazar mis sentimientos

Intente alejarlo de mí de mí colocando mis manos en su pecho, pero este aprovecho el momento para agarrarlas con una sola mano y colocarlas sobre mi cabeza, al estar tan agotada y sin poco chakra no tenia fuerza para luchar con el. Volvió a besar mi cuello recorriéndolo con su lengua, con su mano libre lo llevo hasta mis senos los cuales agarro con brusquedad, haciéndome dar un quejido de dolor y placer.

Los soltó por un momento para verme a la cara y después adueñarse de mis labios bruscamente, yo no correspondía mientras el intentaba por todos los medios abrir mi boca, hasta que mordió fuertemente mi labio inferior haciéndome sangrar en el acto. Abrí la boca para dejar salir un quejido de dolor el aprovechando el momento para introducir su lengua, mientras que tomo mis senos y comenzó a masajearlos lentamente haciendo que una corriente de placer viajara por mi cuerpo. Soltó mi boca para dirigirse nuevamente asía mi cuello, saco una kunai de su porta churiken para desgarrar mi blusa rompiendo botón tras botón hasta abrir la tela quedándome en sostén el cual de un solo movimiento sufrió el mismo final que la anterior prenda.

De un momento a otro paro de besar mi cuello, entonces se puso de pie arrastrándome con el, me apoyo en la pared haciendo que me subiera en su cintura para así no caerme ya que cuando me alzo mis pies no tocaban el suelo. Las lagrimas no dejaban de salir de mis ojos, no podía creer que mi primer amor estuviera intentando violarme, hubo un tiempo el cual desee que mi primera vez fuera con el y que en tal acto el me digiera que me amaba pero ahora desearía nunca a verlo conocido siquiera. Sin querer un gemido salió de mi boca arrepintiéndome en el acto, al sentir como sasuke tomaba con la boca uno de mis pezones. Casi pude sentir su sonrisa de satisfacción al haber oído.

-sasuke p-por -fa-vor d-detente- le dije entrecortadamente con mi respiración acelerada, pero esto no me hacia caso pues siguió jugando con mi pezón para después cambiar el otro. Cuando se canso de jugar con mis senos dirigió sus manos hasta mi falda y de un tirón rompió la tela, dejándome solo con los pequeño short que usaba bajo esta.

Mordí mis labios fuertemente para no soltar un gemido cuando sentí la mano de sasuke en mi entrepierna, tocándome suavemente haciendo que mi cuerpo sufra espasmos de placer.

-te gusta? .No es así sa-ku-ra?- me susurro en el oído para después morder mi lóbulo juguetonamente. Sus caricias se hicieron mas profundas sacando pequeños gemidos reprimidos por la chica. Hasta que esta llego al clímax, dejándola jadeante. Sintió vergüenza, por que en contra de su voluntad estaba disfrutando todo lo sasuke le hacia. Este tomo el short de sakura por el dobladillo ejerciendo un poco de fuerza y rompió la tela. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas al darse cuenta de que solo le faltaban solo sus bragas para que sasuke lograra su cometido. Por lo tanto con voz quebradiza por el llanto le imploro nuevamente.

-Sasuke, por favor… no lo hagas, esto no es lo que quieres, te prometo que si me dejas ir jamás sabrá de mi.-tras decir sus palabras el muchacho dio una carcajada seca sorprendiendo a sakura.

-pero, por que tan distante sakura? Esto no era lo que siempre has querido?-sus mejillas se coloraron por el comentario del Uchiha, entonces su voz se torno fría pero sensual –acostúmbrate sakura, por que vendré por ti todas las noche y te are gritar de placer y pedirás mas.-ante este ultimo comentario sasuke de un solo movimiento bajo sus pantalones llevándose con sigo sus calzones, dejando ver su gran masculinidad ya totalmente erecto.

Sakura lo contemplo entre fascinada y horrorizada en pensar lo que vendrá de cómo _eso _le robaría lo mas preciado que había guardando como un gran tesoro pero el despiadado de Uchiha se lo llevara. De improviso beso sus labios cogiendo a sakura por sorpresa. Elimino la ultima prenda que le hacia obstáculo. Guio su miembro a la estrecha entrada de sakura la cual abrió los ojos enormemente al darse cuentas de lo que iba a suceder dejando caer lagrimas sobre su rostro. El ahogo un grito con un beso cuando de una estacada entro en ella rompiendo esa tela fina que comprobaba que era virgen, eso se creo una gran satisfacción a sasuke el saber que era el, el primer hombre con el que a estado sakura.

Al principio los movimientos fueron lentos, para que la chica se acostumbrase pero después de unos minutos se volvió un frenesí de caderas cada vez mas y mas rápido. Solo se escuchaban en los vacíos pacillos de esa cárcel subterránea las respiraciones entrecortadas y los pequeños gemidos emitidos por ambos. Sakura no quiso, pero en ese momento se sentía tan bien… el dolor solo duro unos segundos para después ser remplazado por placer involuntario que le estaba proporcionando el azabache, se sintió sucia, asqueada pero sobre todo dolida. Dolida por que ya no que daba nada el aquel joven, ni una gota de inocencia, ni una pizca de amor.

Sakura tuvo un gran espasmo, provocando temblores en todo su cuerpo producido por el orgasmo que acaba de tener, unos minutos después sasuke tras soltar una j gemido ronco tras alcanzar el clímax se detuvo jadeando saliendo de ella, apoyando su cabeza en el hombre de sakura para recuperarse. Levanto su cabeza y se acerco su oído- ha sido estupendo, espero que mañana también lo sea-Para después soltar a la chica que no estuvo preparada y callo de nalga en el suelo.

Escondió su cabeza rápidamente sobre sus piernas completamente desnuda , escucho como la puerta se abría y serraba tras de si, entonces se permitió nuevamente dejar que estas rodaran por sus mejillas.


End file.
